Night of the Living Greeks
by lets-talk-appella
Summary: Chloe has a great idea for a group costume-Greek gods and goddeses. Everything is fine, at least, until the costumes come to life. For Horror Week 2019 Day 1 - Costumes come to life. Bechloe and Staubrey are featured.


**For Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2019 - Costumes Come to Life - both Bechloe and Staubrey.**

**Here's a little cheat sheet for Greek mythology that might come in handy:**

**Zeus - God of the air, uses lightning bolts as weapons. Ruler of the gods and doesn't let anyone forget it. Cheats on his wife Hera, like, a lot.**

**Poseidon - God of the seas and water. Controls water. Often is annoyed with Zeus. Feuds with Athena a lot because of a whole thing with Ancient Athens.**

**Hades - God of the underworld. Creepy dude. Generally not one of the 12 Olympians and an outcast. **

**Hera - Goddess of marriage. Queen of the gods. Married to Zeus and knows about his infidelity, which is ironic.**

**Athena - Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Often takes leadership role. Feuds with Poseidon because of the Athens thing.**

**Artemis - Maiden goddess of the Hunt. Great archer. **

**Apollo - God of poetry, music, and the sun (sort of). **

**Ares - God of war and battle. Tends to be blustering and violent.**

**Aphrodite - Goddess of love. Often meddles in places she isn't welcome.**

**Demeter - Goddess of agriculture. Her daughter was Persephone. **

**Dionysus - God of wine, parties, theater, and madness/insanity. Often drunk.**

**Hermes - God of trade, messages, and trickery. **

**Hephaestus - God of fire, metalworking, and stone work. Is one of the 12 Olympians, so that's why he's on this list, but he isn't talked about in this fic.**

* * *

It started the way these things always start in books and movies: with a curse, a Halloween party, and a writer who doesn't otherwise know how to start.

More than that, though, it started with a call from Chloe.

"Do you want to come back to Barden for a Halloween party?"

Aubrey blinked, trying to fend off the whiplash Chloe tended to give her. "Hello to you, too."

"Yeah, hi," Chloe said in a rush, and Aubrey could picture her impatient wave. "What do you say? Halloween back here?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose in thought, Aubrey rose from the armchair in her lodge and began to pace the floor, glancing out the window to where her camp counselors were coaching the latest Fortune 500 company employees over the tire swings.

"Uh, isn't it on a week night this year?" Aubrey asked, mentally counting out the few remaining days to Halloween.

Chloe's sigh made the phone crackle in Aubrey's ear. "Yeah, but it's Halloween! You could be a little late to the Lodge the next morning, right? No one would blame you. And you're the boss, so it's fine, right?"

"I don't know…" Aubrey mused slowly. "This is kind of prime time for corporations to rent us out as a horror camp…"

The horror camp had been her idea, and business boomed around Halloween.

"Can't someone cover for you? Please? Aubrey, it's been _months _since you've been here."

Aubrey fought against the smile she could feel threatening to take over. "If by months, you mean three weeks, then-"

"Look, you don't even need a costume! The Bellas are doing a group one, and I already picked your part out."

"Do I get to know what the group theme is?"

"It'll be a surprise," Chloe said, voice gleeful.

"I… you said on Halloween? As in, Halloween night?" Aubrey asked, pivoting in place as something occurred to her.

"Yeah!"

"Isn't that the same night as Alpha Gamma Omega Epsilon's usual party?"

"Oh, is it?" The innocence in Chloe's voice could not have been more falsified.

"Chloe!" Aubrey hissed through the phone, gripping it more tightly than necessary. "You _know _how those psycho sorority girls get about their annual Halloween party."

Alpha Gamma Omega Epsilon had had a monopoly on Barden Halloween parties for as long as anyone could remember. Which was insane, really, because it was _Halloween_, but that was Barden tradition; no one else dared to host wild parties that night. If they did, the sorority would find some way to either stop it before it started or shut it down within minutes.

Chloe made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a tsk. "They'll be fine. Besides, it's my last year, so, really, we'll never get this chance again… so…"

Even as Chloe trailed off, Aubrey let her head fall back in defeat. She knew perfectly well that the only reason it was Chloe's last year is because it was also a certain brunette goblin's last year, but that didn't change the fact that Chloe was right and they should live for the moment.

"Fine!" she said, cutting off further begging. "I'll do it."

"Awes!" Chloe squealed her victory, loudly enough for Aubrey to jerk the phone from her ear. "It's going to be amazing, I promise."

Aubrey hummed. "Still, watch out for the sorority sisters. They're a bunch of bitches, you know."

As she spoke, a loud voice yelled from the background on Chloe's line. Aubrey immediately identified the voice as Amy's, and needed no further explanation.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" Chloe asked once Amy had quieted down.

"I said they're a bunch of bitches."

"Oh, for a second I thought you said 'witches,'" Chloe laughed, but Aubrey's mood only darkened.

"That too," she said, returning to her armchair.

Chloe scoffed again. "It'll be fine! See you on Halloween!"

And without giving Aubrey the chance to argue further, she ended the call.

* * *

When Aubrey stepped into the Bella house on Halloween, she wasn't surprised to stumble directly into Bella chaos. Most of the Bellas were in the sitting room, getting dressed in costume and showering her with a chorus of greetings as soon as she walked in the front door. She was positive that some, if not all, of them had skipped classes that day for the celebration. What did surprise her, though, was the costume choice; each of the Bellas seemed to be dressing in…

"Sheets?" Aubrey asked dumbly, staring. "Uh, what exactly-"

"Happy Halloween!" a familiar voice called, and Aubrey turned almost directly into Chloe's tackle of an embrace. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Aubrey returned the hug automatically, trying her best to keep red strands of hair from her mouth; Chloe's curls seemed much more wild and unruly than usual, and the powerful scent of hairspray that followed half a second later told Aubrey the style was on purpose.

"Happy Halloween!" Aubrey replied as the hug ended and Chloe stepped back. "Um, Chloe, what is all…" Aubrey trailed off, gesturing to the sitting room at large and the flurry of Bellas.

"Costumes!" Chloe chirped, picking up a bundle of the sheet-like garments from the couch and shoving them into Aubrey's arms. "Here's yours! We've already got everyone figured out, so you've got Athena. Not bad, honestly."

"Oh…" Aubrey said, comprehension dawning slowly as she examined the bundle; what she'd taken to be sheets was actually a Greek-style toga. "Athena? Like, the Greek goddess Athena?"

From across the room, Stacie called out, "She's doing a theme to piss off the sorority."

Ignoring the slight flutter of her stomach, Aubrey nodded once. "Ah."

"That's not the reason!" Chloe protested, but then almost immediately started to look guilty. "Well… not _originally_. I was thinking about it already and… well, it's an added bonus," she said with a wink.

"Mmm."

At that moment, Amy extracted herself from the throng of Bellas in the sitting room with a huff, straightening her toga. "Question," she directed to Chloe, then glanced at Aubrey. "And, yeah, hey, um… Aubrey?"

"Yes?" Aubrey asked, expecting a question.

Instead, the confusion on Amy's face cleared instantly. "Great, just checking. _Aubrey_. Got it this time."

"Uh-"

"I do actually get wine with this, right?" Amy continued, turning back to Chloe. "Because I'm the lord of wine, so I_ feel like _that should be included. For authenticity purposes," she added, her voice half an octave higher than usual.

Chloe winced delicately. "Dionysus is the _god _of wine, winemaking, grapes, theater, madness, and-"

Amy's eyebrows lifted. "Sooooo is there a Chardonnay or something I could-"

"Fridge," Chloe sighed, waving vaguely toward the kitchen.

"Authenticity, right?" Amy repeated, already making a beeline for the kitchen.

Chloe sighed again, but before she could say anything, Cynthia Rose's voice called out "Has anyone seen my lightning bolt?"

Aubrey looked to where Cynthia Rose stood in the middle of the sitting room, scanning the floor for something. She wore a toga like everyone else, but was set apart from the others by a gold circlet resting atop her head.

"Lightning bolt?" Aubrey asked slowly. "So she's…"

Chloe beamed at her, apparently pleased she was catching on. "Oh, yeah, she wanted to be-"

"I'm Zeus," Cynthia Rose declared loudly. "King of all you aca-bitches."

Aubrey stared in disbelief until a movement from the corner of her eye startled her and she gasped; what she'd originally taken as a lump of black fabric on the couch rose, and Lilly's face loomed into view under the dark hood of her costume.

"Oh, sorry," Chloe said softly, following Aubrey's gaze. "Lilly's been pretty into-"

"Chloe, I _really _don't think this is my style," another voice-the complaining tone of which made Aubrey smile in recognition-said, and Aubrey looked past Chloe to see Beca descending the staircase. She was in costume, holding a blue plastic trident that was about as tall as she was, with her hair in braided with blue streaks that perfectly matched the color of her eyes. Aubrey instantly knew why Chloe had chosen that particular Greek god for Beca; sure enough, when Aubrey glanced over, Chloe was staring at Beca very unsubtly.

Aubrey cleared her throat.

Chloe jumped back to life. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Poseidon is so you."

Beca rolled her eyes, reaching the ground floor. "Aubrey," she deadpanned by way of greeting.

"Beca," Aubrey replied just as stiffly, not missing the little smile Beca gave her, the only crack in their cold exchange. Aubrey returned it; she was happy to see Beca, too.

Beca looked back at Chloe, her eyebrows drawing together. "Chlo, I don't even really like water, or swimming, or the ocean, or-"

"But your eyes are so blue," Chloe interrupted, then looked horrified with herself.

Beca's mouth opened, then closed. She blinked several times rapidly and muttered, "Have you seen your eyes?"

Chloe's cheeks reddened, though she looked pleased.

Aubrey shifted in place, pointedly clearing her throat once again. She didn't know how the other Bellas survived if it was like this all the time, because _honestly_.

"Oh, uh, um," Beca stammered, her own blush forming as she seemed to remember Aubrey's presence. "Who are you gonna be, then? Chloe kind of assigned-"

"She's Athena," Chloe interrupted, surveying Aubrey with a kind of satisfaction. "She's perfect for it."

"Athena, yep," Aubrey nodded. "The, um… wisdom goddess?" It had been a while since she'd taken any kind of mythology class.

"Wisdom and battle strategy," Chloe clarified.

Aubrey wondered why Chloe knew so much about all this.

"Right," she said. "So who exactly is…everyone?" she asked, gesturing broadly to the sitting room at large, where the rest of the Bellas continued to ready their costumes.

"Totes!" Chloe actually clapped her hands together in excitement. Beside her, Beca gave Aubrey a look of the deepest sympathy. "Ok, Beca is Poseidon, god of the sea. Lilly is Hades, god of the underworld." Chloe leaned in conspiratorially, and Aubrey mirrored her unconsciously. "Hades isn't technically one of the twelve Olympians, but it was him or Hephaestus, and she really, really wanted to be Hades. It's Lilly. And, um, Cynthia Rose is Zeus, god of the skies and technically the one in charge of the rest. Um, then…"

Chloe craned her neck, pointing out more of the individual costumes. "Over there, Jessica-I think that's Jessica-is Demeter, who is all about agriculture. Then Ashley-or, maybe Jessica-is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Flo-"

"The hunt?" Aubrey asked, confused. Behind Chloe, Beca just shrugged.

"Think archery and running," Chloe clarified.

"Gotcha." That explained Ashely's cheap fake bow and arrow props.

"So anyway, Flo is Hera, goddess of marriage. And she's also married to Zeus, even though he cheats on her a lot. Amy, as you know, is Dionysus, Emily is Aries, god of war, and-"

An arm wound itself over Aubrey's shoulders at the same time a familiar perfume filled her nose. "And I'm Aphrodite, goddess of love," Stacie said, close enough to Aubrey's ear that it made her shiver. "So if you need anything love-related, let me know," she added with a wink before strutting back into the sitting room to join the others.

Aubrey blinked, voice lost somewhere in the depths of her chest. It wasn't until she felt Beca's smirk and an unusual warmth in her cheeks that she regained any sort of brain power. With Herculean effort, she managed, "Um, did you say Emily is the god of…"

"War, yeah," Chloe answered nonchalantly. "She's actually taking to it really well."

In the sitting room, Emily waved around a plastic sword, pretending to slice and dice Flo, who was doing a great job of ignoring her.

"Maybe a little too well," mused Beca, watching her.

Aubrey was about to agree when Amy wandered past, arms full with a bottle of wine and a second bottle of something that looked suspiciously like tequila.

"Amy, that's not wine," Chloe said, her tone sharp. "What happened to authenticity, exactly?"

"Umm. Ummmmm." Amy's eyes darted between the three of them. "Well, you know. Um, I'm also god of madness, and tequila is basically the same thing?"

Chloe closed her eyes. "Fine."

Aubrey almost felt bad for her. Almost. "And you are?" she asked, giving Amy the chance to make her escape and bringing Chloe's mood back up.

"Oh! I'm Apollo," Chloe smiled. "The god of the sun, music, and poetry."

Beca's face twitched, struggling to hold back a smile.

Aubrey nodded, fighting against her own amusement. "I could see that." The role fit Chloe perfectly. She did a quick mental count, trying to pair each of the Bellas with an Olympian. "But doesn't that leave-"

"Chloe, what does the messenger god actually do?"

Aubrey's heart sank at the impassive mask that came over Chloe's face; Jesse thumped down the stairs, looking fairly ridiculous in his own costume. He was holding a long staff with what looked like little fake snakes winding around it. It reminded Aubrey of something she'd seen on ambulances or associated with doctors, but it wasn't exactly the same design.

"Deliver messages?" Beca answered Jesse's question with a single raised eyebrow.

"Hermes?" Aubrey asked as Jesse reaches them, wrapping his arm around Beca's waist.

Chloe nodded, not looking entirely pleased as she tore her eyes from Beca's direction to meet Aubrey's. "We needed a twelfth, and Beca said Jesse could do it."

"The Trebles didn't have their own group costume?"

Jesse shook his head, the standard boyish grin in place. "Guys don't really do that. Besides, Benji really, _really _just wanted to be Houdini again, so our hands were tied."

"Such fragile masculinity," Beca said sardonically, patting Jesse's stomach and pulling him closer.

Chloe shifted next to Aubrey.

Jesse puffed out his chest in indignation. "Hey, I wanted a movie theme, but-"

A loud thud echoed against the front door, cutting Jesse off and startling everyone; Aubrey spun, staring at the door with sudden trepidation.

"What was that?" Flo asked.

"Was it a bird again?" Amy muttered.

"Poor little guy," Emily said softly.

Once again, movement from the corner of her eye caught Aubrey's attention; she looked over in time to see Lilly pulling out a fork from nowhere. She shuddered.

"I'll look," Jesse volunteered, and, taking his arm from around Beca, moved over to the door and glanced through the peephole before opening it slowly.

Around Aubrey, the Bellas had fallen quiet.

Jesse opened the door wider, then made a small sound of surprise.

"What is it?" Chloe asked sharply, her tone suddenly tense.

"Well, uh…" Jesse trailed off and stooped for a moment, reaching for something outside. He picked up whatever it was, rose and closed the door, bringing it inside. Chloe's breath caught audibly when they realized what it was: a brick with a note tied around it.

"What the…"

"Oh shit, that could've taken out a window," Beca said. "We got lucky."

"Um, here," Jesse said, untying the note and handing it to Chloe. "I think it might be for you."

Eyebrows drawn together, Chloe took the note and unfolded it, her expression darkening as she read what it said.

"What is it?" Aubrey heard herself ask. Around them, the Bellas drew closer, all trying to get a closer look.

As soon as she sees the words-letters cut out of a magazine and pasted on the paper-Aubrey's stomach dropped.

Chloe read the message out loud, her voice tight. "'You should have moved your party. Now you'll feel our curse.'"

It was signed "Alpha Gamma Omega Epsilon."

Amy spoke first. "Why do people keep signing hate mail they write with magazine letters?"

* * *

"Okay, you can look," Aubrey said, examining her reflection in Chloe's floor-length mirror.

Behind her, Chloe opened her eyes, the mirror displaying her every reaction. "Aubrey!" she said happily, entire face lighting up. "You make a great Athena!

Aubrey readjusted her toga for maybe the eleventh time even as she double-checked her braids. "I don't think Athena was blonde, but it'll work."

Chloe shrugged with indifference. "None of us _really _fit the profile of Ancient Greek gods and goddesses, so it'll be fine."

Before she could stop herself, Aubrey fired back, "Well, none of us except for Beca's eyes, right?"

In response, Chloe gave a wry smile. "Stacie seems to have missed you," she said, and Aubrey pursed her lips.

"Are you really okay with Jesse being here?" she asked. It was a deflection, and they both knew it, but it worked.

Chloe's smile faded and sunlight seemed to leave the room. "It's... fine," she sighed. "We did need twelve, so, I guess."

A twinge of sympathy shot through Aubrey's chest. "The numbers work out, so focus on that. Strategy for the overall plan, right? Great group costumes? Make the sorority mad?"

"Right," Chloe said, seeming to steel herself. "It's fine. And forget the sorority, they're not my priority."

"Even though they're throwing bricks at the house?"

"A cheap scare tactic. It won't work."

"If you say so."

"I do," Chloe said firmly, setting her shoulders. "Now, where did I put your owl? Some guests should be getting here soon, we should be totally ready."

As soon as the stuffed owl Chloe had bought Aubrey as a prop-"Owls are the most famous symbol of wisdom! You have to have one!"-was located and secured safely in Aubrey's arms, Chloe declared her party-ready.

"Okay, now all we have to do is go downstairs and-"

A huge boom sounded from the floor below, shaking the house and making Aubrey stumble. Screams followed, tearing through her like a knife; she met Chloe's eyes, which were filled with alarm that Aubrey was sure was mirrored in her own.

Without a word, they seemed to reach the same conclusion.

Chloe strode to her door and flung it open, and they raced down the steps to find the source of the noise.

They stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring into the sitting room where the rest of the Bellas were gathered. Every one of them stood staring at a blackened, slightly smoldering spot on one of the walls. The air around Aubrey felt dry, crackling almost, and the room smelled like ozone.

"What happened?" Chloe gasped into the stunned silence.

Aubrey did a quick survey of the Bellas, doing a headcount: Stacie and Cynthia Rose were inspecting the wall, Amy had opened the bottle of wine and was drinking directly from it, Flo was glaring at something but looked unhurt, Ashley and Jessica were accounted for (though for some reason Jessica was holding what looked like a container of oats with Stacie's name written in Sharpie on the outside and Ashley held a real bow and set of arrows).

Aubrey did a double-take, certain that Ashley's Artemis weapons had been fake earlier.

"What in the world-"

"It's a curse!" Emily burst out suddenly, hands balled into fists at her side. "The sorority put a curse on us!"

"Curses aren't real," Aubrey said slowly, shocked at Emily's uncharacteristic anger.

"Yeah, that's crazy, right?" Beca's voice floated in from the kitchen, where she stood leaning against the sink and sipping from a plastic cup of water. "Just, like, chill."

"Then what just happened with my lightning?" Cynthia Rose asked loudly, gesturing to the wall.

"Your… what?" Chloe asked slowly, expression filled with confusion.

"My lighting!" Cynthia Rose repeated, becoming agitated. "It got all hot and sizzly and then blew into that wall!"

"I… but wasn't it just tin foil?"

"I thought so, but it was-it was like it became real!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed, and Stacie nodded.

"It's true," she said. "It started glowing, and it… well. You can see the wall."

Flo stepped closer to Cynthia Rose, her eyes flicking between her and Stacie in what Aubrey would guess was suspicion.

"But that's not possible…" Chloe said quietly, looking more confused than ever.

A chill ran down Aubrey's spine and she shivered, instinctively glancing to the corners of the room. There, the cloud of darkness that was Lilly in her Hades costume was creepier than ever, seeming to emanate a strange chill. Aubrey noticed that the rest of the Bellas seemed to be giving her a wide berth, as if they also sensed something off.

Aubrey dragged her attention back to the char mark-lightning strike?-on the wall, only for her stomach to flip and roll when she met Stacie's eyes.

Stacie was positively staring, gazing at Aubrey as though she was trying to memorize her.

"Um, what-"

A loud screech echoed around Aubrey's mind, scaring her half to death. The stuffed owl in her arms suddenly became much heavier and started to shift. Aubrey wondered if she was about to drop it, until, with another shifting weight, a live owl threw itself from her with another angry screech as it unfurled its wings and started to fly around the sitting room.

Several of the Bellas started screaming again, ducking and covering their heads. Emily started jumping up and down, waving her hands as if trying to catch the owl as it flew madly around them. Aubrey pulled Chloe out of the way as the owl circled back, confused in the confined space. Through the chaos, Aubrey glimpsed Ashley nocking an arrow into her bow and pulling the string back to fire-

The sound of shattering glass filled the room, and cool air rushed in from outside through the newly broken window. The owl immediately changed its flight path and made for the escape route that Ashley had created with her fired arrow. Within another second, the owl made its exit, soaring through the broken window pane with ease and off into the evening sky.

Silence fell.

Aubrey stared uncomprehendingly at her empty hands, brain refusing to connect the stuffed owl-a toy-Chloe had given her with the live owl that had just flown out the window.

"How…"

"You saw that, right?" Cynthia Rose asked sharply. "You all saw that?"

"Yeah, I… and the lightning…" Jessica murmured.

Chloe stared at nothing.

A horrible idea struck Aubrey then, one that sent her stomach rolling yet again with molten anxiety. "Beca," she started, "do you want to go surfing?"

"I'd love to!" Beca answered immediately, then paused. "Um," she frowned. "I've never been surfing, but that sounds awesome."

Aubrey took one deep breath, then another. "I think… I think we are becoming our costumes. Like our costumes are coming to life."

Chloe's eyes snapped around to meet hers. "Costumes don't do that! Curses are not real, okay? It's ridiculous."

Aubrey hesitated. "You do realize that was a haiku, right? Poetry god?"

Chloe blinked in shock, the reality of the situation apparently hitting her.

"Listen," Emily said angrily, beginning to pace, "if it is this stupid curse, let's just go to the sorority house and beat a solution out of them!"

"Woah, there, we need to think, we need to plan-"

Stacie interrupted, plopping herself down on the couch, "Yeah, why fight when we can love?"

Jessica shook the container of Stacie's oats in her hands, the sound getting everyone's attention. "All this negative energy is clouding the atmosphere," she scolded. "We should really have more air-cleansing plants in this room, guys."

"Focus!" Aubrey exclaimed, hands flying to her temples.

"You're so shrill, Aubrey," Amy protested, emerging from the kitchen with a bunch of grapes. Aubrey hadn't seen her leave the sitting room. "It's giving me a headache."

Beca made a disapproving noise. "Yeah, okay, while you guys do whatever, I think I'm gonna go for a swim."

Aubrey rounded on Chloe, desperate for someone to have sense. "We have to cancel the party."

"What? Noooooo," Amy drew out, alternating taking sips of wine with popping grapes into her mouth.

Chloe held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Aubrey, I know it looks bad, but let's not jump the gun. I think, you know, it could still be really fun."

"Are you insane?" Aubrey argued, stunned at the reaction. "Chloe, if more people come in more costumes, they might turn into their costumes, too! Do we really need actual werewolves and-and real slutty nurses running around?"

"Yes," Stacie and Cynthia Rose said simultaneously.

Flo snorted in annoyance. "For someone who is supposedly married to the goddess of _marriage-_"

"The costumes could be worse, right?" Ashley said. "At least none of us were in hideous monster masks or anything."

"Well, Legacy still turned out looking like-" Amy began meanly, but Aubrey had heard enough.

"We need to cancel the party, Chloe," Aubrey insisted again, more firmly.

Ashley plucked aimlessly at her bowstring, making it vibrate. "They're picking us off like this. If we have more people here, who knows what might happen."

Chloe hesitated, but eventually gave a single, glum looking nod that seemed to darken the entire house.

"I'll make the calls!" Jesse volunteered, jumping up from the couch and surprising Aubrey. She'd forgotten he was even there, quiet has he had been. "Guest list?" he asked Chloe.

"Eager beaver." Beca muttered darkly from the kitchen, but Jesse didn't seem to hear.

Stacie and Flo watched the interaction closely, their eyes flicking between Jesse and Beca as if they were engaged in a tennis match.

"Here, just use the list in my phone," Chloe agreed, unlocking it and handing it over. "And, Jesse, don't go anywhere alone!" she added abruptly.

"I'll go with," Jessica volunteered, moving to stand beside Jesse. "I need to do a pantry check for cereal anyway."

Another silence fell as everyone stared at her.

Beca took a sip of water.

"Okay, so, how do we fix this?" Ashley eventually asked, breaking the spell as Jesse and Jessica went into the kitchen together. The question was directed at Aubrey, but before she could say anything, Cynthia Rose cleared her throat.

"Woah woah, why are you asking her?" she asked indignantly. "I'm the ruler of this whole thing."

"Calm down, Zappy," Beca said sharply. "Though, yeah, I really don't like Aubrey being in charge right now either."

"What?" Aubrey gaped. "Beca, Athena is the goddess of strategy. It makes sense for me to plan."

"More like the god of talking too much," Beca quipped.

Even as Aubrey tried to contain her sudden annoyance, Stacie half-rose from the couch and glared at Beca. "Hey, just because you and Chloe aren't-"

"Why don't we just… go with the flow?" Beca interrupted, her eyes flicking quickly in Chloe's direction and then away again.

"Flowing wine, what?" Amy perked up immediately.

Emily growled in frustration, running a hand through her hair. "Why can't we just storm in there and start punching?"

"We don't even know if we have powers!" Aubrey protested. "Don't you see, we have _no idea _what we can even-"

A weird rushing noise filled her ears, and the next thing she knew, she was somehow absolutely drenched with water that had seemed to come out of nowhere. She sputtered, disoriented and gasping.

"Looks like we do have powers," Beca said, and Aubrey whirled to see her smirk.

Anger coiled in Aubrey's chest, though she knew she was being unreasonable. "Beca, I swear-"

"Don't fight!" Chloe said quickly. "It's only making it worse! We need to work together to break the curse."

Beca's eyes flicked in her direction and her expression softened. "Fine," she muttered and, with a wave of her hand in Aubrey's direction, Aubrey was miraculously completely dry again.

"Okay," she managed, attempting to control her impatience. "So it seems like we have powers, but what about the physical form? I mean-okay, Emily, you might want to punch people but I bet you're limited by your body."

"What?" Emily looked at her blankly.

"Try doing something strong," Aubrey suggested. "See what happens."

"Alright then," Emily said grimly, and strode toward the nearest wall, fist raised and ready to punch it.

"Woah there!" Flo said quickly, and together she and Cynthia Rose were able to haul Emily back from the wall. "We don't need any more wall damage! We need the security deposit when we move out."

"But-"

"I meant, like, lift something heavy," Aubrey said quickly, diffusing the situation.

"Oh. Um, sure." Emily strode over to the couch that Stacie still sprawled on. She kneeled down, slid her hands under it and tried to lift it; nothing happened besides a fair amount of strain and mumbled curses, and a moment later, Emily stopped trying with a huff. "Stupid couch."

"That's what I thought," Aubrey murmured, a grim determination filling her. "We can't rely on strength because we're still us with our regular bodies. We need wits."

"And our powers," Beca mumbled audibly. "Just saying."

"We don't all have magic water-bending," Flo snapped.

"Yeah, I really think we should get to know the sorority girls before attacking," Stacie suggested. "If we know how they love, we can take them down."

Cynthia Rose wiggled her eyebrows. "I like that plan."

Flo scoffed angrily, but before she could start yelling, a paper airplane soared through the air and knocked directly into Chloe's temple.

"Ouch! What's this? Were you trying to miss?" she asked, holding up the paper airplane and glaring in the direction it came from.

"Nope," Jesse said, returning from the kitchen with Jessica, who now carries Amy's Shredded Wheat along with Stacie's oats. "It's a message, letting you know that everyone on your list has been texted or called, and the party is officially off."

"Miss anything?" Jessica asked, returning to her place next to Ashley, who laughed a little.

"Nope," she said, "just the usual fighting. Kind of like there are only three main characters here."

"Great."

"Right!" Aubrey jumped in, clasping her hands together as she tried to think of a plan. "Okay, what we're gonna do is, um… think Trojan Horse?" she asked the room.

Stacie leaned forward, interested: "I haven't tried that variety before, is it any good?"

Aubrey cringed. "Ignoring that. So, basically, we-"

Amy raised her hand. "By saying 'ignoring that,' you're not really ignoring it, are you?"

"_Basically_," Aubrey plowed on, very intentionally avoiding eye contact with Stacie or Chloe. "We make it look like we're sending them a peace offering, maybe, like-"

"Doves in a box?" Flo suggested.

"Um, something like that," Aubrey replied. "I was thinking more-"

"Wine box," Amy said.

"Mailbox," Jesse added.

"We can think about that later!" Aubrey cut them off, feeling a headache starting to form behind her eyes. "The _point _is, we set up a gift of some kind and then infiltrate the sorority house."

"And then we pulverize them! Yes!" Emily cheered, pounding a fist into her palm. "Excellent."

Aubrey tried to backtrack. "Or we just have a diplomatic meeting-"

"I want to add to my collection," Lilly rasped from the corner, making nearly everyone jump. Jessica, who was closest to her, moved several inches away.

"You guys," Chloe cut in abruptly. "Beca's missing! Do you think she and Jesse are-"

"I'm right here!" Jesse said, and for some reason, Stacie and Flo glared at him venomously.

"Unfortunately," Stacie mumbled.

Jesse tilted his head, "What? Didn't catch that."

Without missing a beat, Stacie answered, "She can't find Beca."

Aubrey glanced to where Beca had been leaning against the counter. Her empty cup was set down, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe the sorority got her?" Cynthia Rose suggested fearfully.

The room seemed to darken.

Ashley stepped forward, shouldering her bow. "No, they didn't. I'd have noticed if they were after her."

Aubrey stared at her, confused.

"Um, hunting, remember?" Ashley said. "I know these things."

"Oooo-kay," Emily said, drawing out the vowel.

"She's probably swimming," Amy slurred from the couch. The bottle of wine next to her was empty, and she'd started on the tequila.

"What?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"Well she said she wanted to go about five times. You guys suck at listening," Amy pointed out. "She's probably just in the Treble Pool."

Some of the light returned to the room, renewing Aubrey's hope. "I bet she went to swim on a whim!" Chloe exclaimed happily.

Aubrey straightened her spine. "We have to go get her and tell her about the plan. You guys do agree to the plan?"

Emily winced. "Well-"

Flo waved her off. "Yes, already, goddess of strategy, stop asking. Let's go."

Aubrey led the march out of the Bella house and across the yard, aiming for the bushes that separated their house from the Treble's. She could hear the heavy bass from the sorority party just down the block, and was certain that if she looked in that direction, she'd see the glow of the party lights hanging above the house like a fog.

Stacie walked next to her, staying closer than probably necessary. Aubrey didn't mind, though, not when Stacie's Aphrodite powers somehow made Stacie's presence even warmer and more welcoming than usual.

"You know," Stacie said quietly, "I'm not sure why the sorority girls even care if we had a Halloween party. We have different friends anyway, so it isn't like we'd steal their guests."

It wasn't what Aubrey was expecting her to say, and she tried to hide her disappointment while she started picking her way through the bushes separating the properties.

"No idea," she said. "Maybe just a pride thing."

Stacie hummed thoughtfully, but didn't say anything else.

When they'd finally pushed through the foliage and spilled out into the Treble yard, Aubrey caught sight of Beca immediately. She was floating on her back in the pool, fully clothed, as currents pushed her along slowly in some sort of lazy river that Aubrey was sure had to be of Beca's own design.

"Oh hey, guys, jump in," Beca said, picking up her head to look at the group. "I bet I can make a wave pool."

"Do you know how bad pool chlorine is for local plants?" Jessica asked.

Aubrey clicked her tongue impatiently. "Beca, get out of the water."

"What for, brainiac?"

Cynthia Rose leaned in. "How about you get out of the pool before I electrocute it with lightning?"

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Would you do that?"

"I can try."

"Neat," Beca said, sounding bored, but the currents carried her to the edge of the pool. She sat up, resting on top of the water rather than sinking in, and stepped out casually. Her clothes and hair remained perfectly dry. "This water thing is so cool," she grinned. "Why exactly do you want to change back?"

"Because Emily wants to murder people, Lilly is scarier than usual, Jessica has pack-bonded with whole grain, and Chloe can't stop rhyming," Aubrey reeled off.

"I can stop!...Pop," Chloe said sadly.

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I assume you aca-nerds came up with a plan?"

Amy swayed on the spot. "We're gonna Trojan Horse it. Classy stuff," she slurred, hiccupping.

Beca stared. "You're kidding," she deadpanned.

A paper plane cut through the air, hitting Beca directly on the forehead. Growling, she unfolded it and read out loud, "'Nope. Trojan Horse.' Really?" she glared at Jesse. "You had to send this?"

Jesse winced. "Message received," he said sadly.

"Listen, Aubrey," Beca began, her tone tight and controlled. "Trojan Horse worked back then, but it's tired."

Aubrey shook her head. "No. It's the best strategy."

"That strategy isn't even from this millennium! Can't we come up with something new and original?"

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "Aubrey, maybe Beca's right. There might be a better way to fight," she suggested.

"Yeah, like using our fists!" Emily said.

"Or our powers," Cynthia Rose cut in, sounding impatient. "I could try feeding them rocks or something. Or blasting them with more lightning."

"I can summon an army from the dead," Lilly murmured.

"I can set booby-traps?" Jesse suggested.

"I can make them drunk," Amy said, stumbling over nothing and nearly toppling into the pool.

Aubrey lifted her hands, cutting them all off. "Woah, okay, hang on, let me think," she said. "I can come up with something."

The seconds dragged by as Aubrey struggled to come up with any alternative plan. Her mind felt cluttered, filled with too many potential plans and strategies, and her thoughts raced around and around, until they became more like the owl flying aimlessly inside the house than like anything remotely resembling a plan.

While she struggled to think of anything, Ashley fired an arrow through a birdhouse, using it as target practice.

After a long moment during which Aubrey had come up with nothing better than their current options, Chloe stepped forward and brushed her fingers lightly along Aubrey's arm. "You know, Aubrey," she said quietly, "part of being wise is knowing when to use your team. And if I don't stop rhyming, I'm going to scream."

Aubrey took a deep breath, expelling it through her nose slowly. "Alright. Let's do this. Bellas, huddle! And Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in here. Let's plan."

* * *

"Just so you know, Jesse and Beca aren't meant for marriage."

Aubrey almost fell from her perch in the tree.

"What?"

"It's true," Stacie echoed Flo's sentiments with authority. "No chemistry there. Make your move, Ginger," she said, glancing up at Chloe, who was on a higher branch concealed in the tree.

"I have no idea what you mean, jelly bean," Chloe insisted with as much dignity as she could muster. Which was not much.

"I can't wait until her curse wears off, good lord," Jessica muttered, snacking on the Shredded Wheat.

"I know these things," Flo said imperiously, twisting around on her own branch to look at Chloe. "Goddess of marriage. It's not gonna happen."

"And as the goddess of love, I gotta say, Chloe and Beca really-"

"Look who's talking," Flo muttered.

"Shh!" Aubrey cut everyone off, her phone having conveniently chosen that moment to beep with a notification. "Text from Jesse," she said, and the others fell quiet.

They'd collectively decided that if they were going to use their newly-acquired Greek powers, only a few of the Bellas would actually be heading the attack on the sorority. Because Beca, Cynthia Rose, Amy, and Lilly all had the most active powers, they had decided to enter the building. Emily and Ashley had also gone in to act as the muscle. That left Aubrey, Chloe, Flo, Stacie, and Jessica keeping surveillance from within a tree (Ashley's idea) because it allowed them to watch the sorority house while remaining hidden. Jesse, then, had taken a strategic position in between the two groups so that he could act as messenger and pass along news to either group. Thankfully, he'd exchanged his paper planes for texting.

"'Friendlies have entered the building. Hold your position,'" Aubrey read out loud to the others, internally approving of Jesse's insistence on using militaristic language. Her father would be proud. "Okay, this is it. Time to see what happens."

Another text followed shortly after, reading simply, "Phase 1."

"It's starting," Aubrey said to the others just in time for the first roll of thunder to reach their ears. The plan was for Cynthia Rose and Beca to work together and use their godly powers to create a storm inside the sorority house, disrupting the party with a slew of thunder, lightning, rain, and wind.

The thunder continued, building to a constant roll that shook the very tree branch beneath Aubrey. Under the noise of that, though, came the distinct sound of many voices whooping and cheering.

Aubrey turned to Chloe, confused. "Are they… celebrating?"

"Probably think it's part of the show for the party," Stacie mumbled, sounding irritated.

Sure enough, another text from Jesse arrived: "Moving to Phase 2."

Aubrey shuddered; they'd been hoping that a little indoor storm would be enough to get the sorority sisters to reverse the curse, but apparently not. That's why they'd sent in Lilly.

Seconds later, the cheers turned to screams of pure terror.

"Holy shit," Jessica breathed, and Flo crossed herself; Aubrey privately agreed. She wouldn't even imagine what the inside of that house would look like with Lilly raising her dead army inside it.

Aubrey expected to feel it at any second-the lift of the curse, which would rid the Bellas of their powers as soon as the sorority witches crumpled under the onslaught, but nothing happened. She exchanged another look with Chloe, full of grim uncertainty, when something almost imperceptible changed in the air, the smallest shockwave traveling through her chest.

Then the sound from the sorority party crescendoed, a rising cacophony of screams now mingled with an unnatural laughter that sent unease firing down Aubrey's spine, interwoven with garbled shouting and rising music, thudding with heavy bass and erratic electric threads that grated against the inside of Aubrey's skull, pressing outward from within so that it felt like there was something trying to escape from within Aubrey's own mind, and no matter how tightly she pressed her hands against her ears, the terrible sounds fed off one another and grew until-_snap! _

Silence.

Aubrey's hands fell from her ears. She looked at each of the Bellas in the tree with her, their expressions mirroring the blatant confusion and fear she felt.

Whatever that was, it hadn't been part of their original plan.

Aubrey's phone chimed. "Phase... 3?" Jesse had sent, apparently as uncertain as they all were.

"What _happened?_" Stacie breathed, but Aubrey just shook her head.

"No idea," she said, but then something changed inside her chest.

It was like an object inside her had fallen away, leaving her empty and confused. She felt different, suddenly uncertain about their plan or any sort of strategy. The sunshine around them dimmed, and Aubrey caught Jessica staring at the oats and cereal in her hands in confusion.

"I think-"

"Did it work?" Chloe asked. "Is it over?"

"You didn't rhyme," Aubrey pointed out, growing excited. "Flo! What are the odds of Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds staying together forever?"

"Hmm?" Flo looked over skeptically. "They're fine, but celebrity marriages, you never know."

"Chloe, say something else."

"Like what? Just anything?"

"I _hate _Shredded Wheat," Jessica mumbled, still staring at the box in her hands.

"I think we're good!" Aubrey exclaimed happily. "Ladies, we can get out of this tree now."

They slid off their respective branches, climbing down carefully. At one point, a branch snarled itself in Aubrey's hair and she had to work to free herself, but eventually, her feet touched the grass and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I don't feel different?" Stacie said once they were all on the ground. She patted herself up and down, spending far too much time adjusting her boobs.

"That's probably okay," Chloe said with a grin, her eyes flashing to Aubrey.

The sound of pounding footsteps rushing toward them made Aubrey turn; Jesse sprinted toward them, panting and out of breath.

"Hey!" he managed between gasps for air. "I don't know what happened over there. Things got really…"

"Weird?" Aubrey suggested.

"Yeah. I think I'm back to normal, though," Jesse added, also patting himself down for whatever reason. "No more urges to send messages."

"We're good here, too," Aubrey said with a glance at the others.

"Nice! So that means-"

"No more curse, aca-bitches!" Amy's loud voice startled everyone as she reappeared at the end of their driveway. "I saved the day!"

Behind her, Beca, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Emily, and Ashley all straggled into the Bella yard. They looked a little worse for wear, and Aubrey noticed that they all seemed to eye Amy wearily. Even Lilly was sure to keep her distance.

"You're okay!" Chloe said in relief, rushing toward Beca. At the last minute, she performed a weird little jerking motion, as if stopping herself from flinging her arms around Beca's neck.

"Yeah, no, we're good," Beca muttered, talking mostly to Chloe. "The curse they put on us is broken."

"Those bleach-blondes won't be bothering us anymore. Crushed it," Amy said proudly.

Aubrey stared. "What happened?"

"Uh…" Beca hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Well," she began, eyes again flicking to Amy. "Cynthia Rose and I made a little hurricane. I made the sinks burst and then made it rain, and Cynthia Rose made it lighting and get stormy, but everyone there thought it was a theme thing."

"Cool theme, though," Emily added. "And yeah, that wasn't working, so then Lilly summoned, like… dead people. Lots and lots of dead people," she shivered, looking uncomfortable. Aubrey hoped she wasn't going to have nightmares. "Ashley and I rounded up as many of the sorority girls as we could. They knew what we wanted, but kept laughing at us, even though their guests were seriously scared."

"So how…?" Aubrey asked, still confused.

Each of the Bellas shifted uncomfortably. Finally, Beca spoke up. "Amy," she said with finality and a little awe. "It was Amy."

Amy bowed grandly. "Thank you, thank you, hold the applause. Actually, no, just applaud."

"What did she do?" Stacie asked.

"She… broke them," Ashley answered slowly.

Aubrey blinked.

"God of wine and _madness_, remember? Insanity?" Amy reminded them. "I just made everyone go on a little trip. Laughing at nothing, talking to walls, running in circles, dancing on tables. Even made a few do mermaid dancing, thank you."

"It was _scary_," Emily admitted.

Aubrey recalled the wall of noise that had hit her in the tree and made her cover her ears. She winced, unable to imagine what the snapping of all those minds must have been like to witness up close.

"And then the sorority girls got scared and agreed to end the curse," Beca finished the story. "When they saw what Amy could do, well… they ended it, and everyone went back to normal. I think their guests left, though."

"Just like that?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, they should have thought before cursing us with godly powers," Amy said proudly. "Should have checked to see what our costumes were before making them come to life."

Aubrey had to hand it to Amy; she was impressed. With all of them, really.

"So…" Chloe hedged. "Party back on?"

Aubrey hesitated. "Chloe, I don't think-"

"Hell yeah!" Beca interrupted.

"Let's do it!" Amy agreed.

Jesse plucked Chloe's phone from her hands. "Already back on alerting the guest list."

Aubrey shook her head, laughing as she recognized defeat. "Fine!" she said, throwing her hands into the air and accidently catching Stacie's eye. Stacie winked, and once again, Aubrey's chest fluttered.

What a weird way to spend Halloween. But there was nowhere she'd rather be.


End file.
